


L'amour volé

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: My brother's betrayal [1]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Dana qui est amoureuse de Carter risque d'avoir une surprise en rentrant du travail .





	L'amour volé

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers des powers rangers est à Saban.

Dana aurait dû être heureuse, elle aurait dû sauter de joie à l'annonce qu'elle avait découvert il y a quelques heures de cela . Alors, si cela était censée la réjouir que faisait-elle toute seule sur la plage à fixer l'océan le regard triste et perdu ? 

Quelques heures auparavant : 

Elle venait de terminer sa garde à l'hôpital de la ville et s'apprêtait à se rendre chez son père où devait l'attendre son père et son frère, ses amis, des collègues de travail de l'époque où elle était le Power ranger rose. Ces réunions étaient devenues une sorte de tradition et étaient toujours synonymes d'un bon moment. En plus, aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la jeune interne, elle avait décidé d'avouer son amour à Carter, l'ancien power ranger rouge, et un sapeur pompier qui travaillait avec Ryan, son frère aîné. 

« Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ma parole, entendit-elle Joël crier depuis la cour de derrière . 

Cette remarque l'intrigua, de qui pouvait parler l'ex power ranger vert et l'amoureux de mademoiselle Fairweather. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait en provenance des voix , elle aperçut l'homme qu'elle aimait embrasser son aîné. Au début, elle pensa avoir rêvé, elle devait probablement être fatiguée et son imagination lui jouait des tours. 

-Ça c'est du baisé de cinéma, ajouta la meilleure amie de Dana et l'ancienne power ranger jaune Kelsey Willow ." 

La fille Mitchell se sentit tout à coup mal, une immense tristesse l'envahit, et sans faire de bruit, elle rebroussa chemin, et, une fois hors de vue, se mit à courir comme une folle. Elle arriva enfin au bord de l'océan, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de bouger, elle marcha jusqu' à la plage et s'installa à l'écart des gens présents sur le lieu. 

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait ici, seule, comme une idiote, en jean, sandales et t-shirt. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, elle le prit, et vit le mot ''papa'' inscrit sur l'écran. 

"Allô ! Dit-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir une voix normale.

-Dana, où es-tu, tout le monde est là, nous t'attendons, l'informa-t-il gaiement .

-Ah oui, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir mais je ne pourrais pas venir. Un interne est tombé malade et je dois le remplacer. Je suis désolée, mentit-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, tu veux que je te téléphone à ton chef ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais nous manquons de personnel, et comme j'étais encore dans les locaux, ils m'ont demandé d'assurer le remplacement, tout du moins jusqu' à ce soir, mentit-elle de nouveau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle s'en voulait de mentir à son père, mais elle ne se voyait pas arriver à la fête, le sourire aux lèvres et dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils allaient le lui annoncer aujourd'hui. 

-Je comprends, les vies avant tout, répondit-il d'un ton compréhensif.

Elle savait à quoi faisait référence son père par ce sous-entendu. Il avait dû mettre le sort du monde avant la sécurité de ses enfants lorsque ceux-ci combattaient le mal en tant que power rangers rose et titanium. Son instinct de père lui avait ordonné de les mettre à l'abri, le plus loin de ce conflit, et en particulier elle avant que Ryan ne fasse son retour.Mais à l'instinct de père avait succédé le capitaine, et en tant que tel, il devait tout tenter pour sauver la ville et le monde. 

-Il faut que je raccroche on a besoin de moi, mentit-elle pour la troisième fois. 

Elle devait couper court à cette conversation où elle finirait par lui révéler la vérité. 

-D'accord, bon courage, et rentre dès que tu peux chérie, termina-t-il ." 

Elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter, le cœur serré. Elle fixa son téléphone, y consulta l'heure qui était sur l'écran, écran dont l'image était une photo d'elle et de son frère lors de leurs dernières vacances. Soudain elle fut prise d'une rage folle, elle se sentait trahie d'ailleurs elle l'avait été et par son propre frère. Le reste de la journée elle resta là, elle pleura en silence, les larmes redoublant à chaque fois que le souvenir du baiser réapparaissait. La nuit tomba, obligeant la cadette des Mitchell à quitter son refuge du jour. S'il existait une allure plus lente que le pas Dana l'aurait sûrement emprunté.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, Carter et Ryan, en même temps ils travaillent ensemble à quoi tu t'attendais, ils sont très mignons tous les deux. L'ambiance entre eux ne pouvait être que torride ! Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même." 

Elle passa devant la vitrine d'un magasin de lunettes, et vit son reflet dans le miroir exposé dans la dite vitrine. Ses cheveux, qui avaient été balayés par le vent, ne ressemblaient plus à rien, son mascara, qu'elle avait mis exprès pour l'occasion avait coulé lui laissant de légères traînées noires sur le visage. 

"Ma pauvre, ce n'est pas avec cette tête là que tu feras concurrence à ton frère, constata-t-elle tristement." 

Elle en voulait à son frère, mais elle était aussi en colère contre Carter, comment avait-il pu lui laisser espérer. Il lui avait croire qu'une histoire entre eux était possible, apparemment il aimait beaucoup les Mitchell hommes. C'était grâce à leur père qu'il était devenu pompier, il admirait le capitaine Mitchell, et voilà qu'à présent il adorait le fils.

"Et moi alors, je ne compte pas, un docteur cela n'est pas héroïque comme métier! Cracha-t-elle toujours devant le miroir." 

Elle détourna le regard et de rage s'essuya le visage avec son bras. Elle reprit ensuite sa route en direction de sa maison, une chose était sûre, les jours prochains seraient tendus. Elle arriva à destination, et fut rassurée en voyant que tout était éteint. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra, et se dirigea sans bruits dans sa chambre, espérant chasser cette image de ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux, allongée dans son lit, bientôt bercée par la pluie qui venait d'arriver sur la ville. Son amour lui avait été volé, et cela, elle n'était pas prête de le pardonner à son frère.


End file.
